Small machines such as 3D printers, mold cleaning machines, etc usually come with an upper chassis formed by adhering or connecting a plurality of plates and used for covering manufacturing mechanisms to maintain the stability of the manufacturing environment or prevent any working liquid, adhesive or powder from spilling to the outside of the machines.
However, the aforementioned upper casing formed by adhering or connecting the plurality of plates has the following drawbacks. 1. The manufacture and adhesion of the upper casing takes much time and incurs a high defective rate. 2. The upper casing comes with a relatively large volume and requires more transportation space and shipping cost. 3. The upper casing may be broken or cracked at the adhered position, so that the product has a relatively short service life.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a chassis assembly structure of this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.